


Observation

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Workplace Fuckery [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Mirror Sex, Voyeurism, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: When Connor goes to find some paperwork Hank left behind in an observation room, he gets an eyeful of what Gavin and Nines have been doing on their long lunches through the one-way mirror leading to the adjacent interrogation room.





	Observation

Typically, Connor liked having a human partner. There was something about Hank’s ability to piece things together, his insight, his _experience_ , that made a case more interesting to work. The downside of working with a human was human forgetfulness, and the fact that Hank had forgotten crucial paperwork in the observation room just off of the interrogation room they’d been looking in on earlier. He shook his head, frustrated. Emotions were new, but frustration was one he was rapidly getting used to, the idea that someone could half-ass a job. He liked Hank, but the wasted time was grating. Besides, Connor couldn’t see the paperwork anywhere, even as he looked under a chair tucked away in the corner.

He was certain Hank must have been mistaken. It wouldn’t have been the first time Lieutenant Anderson had misremembered a situation and led Connor on a wild goose chase. “Hank,” Connor mumbled the name to himself, his frustration growing stronger as he realized the room was empty. The only thing he could do was return to his desk, tell Hank he’d been wrong and would have to search for the paperwork himself. It wasn’t Connor’s job to find it anyway, not when Hank had misplaced it. But as he turned to leave the room, movement caught his eye. No one was supposed to be in the interrogation room, not now. They didn’t have any open cases requiring this particular room. Connor was certain he’d have known if he did.

Regardless, it was apparent very quickly that it wasn’t an interrogation going down by any means. No, something else was going down, and as Connor took in the scene, he struggled not to deal with another very, very new feeling for him:  _ lust _ . Gavin had said something about taking an early lunch as he walked past Connor’s desk, but this wasn’t entirely what Connor had anticipated he meant by that. He rested his bare ass on the table used for interrogations, just on the edge, pants around his ankles. Connor couldn’t see a lot of what was happening, not with Nines on his knees in front of Gavin, not with the way his head bobbed up and down.

He didn’t have to see to know what was happening. It was obvious in the way Gavin’s hand wrapped around Nines’ head, by the way the toes of one foot rested on the floor as his other hand struggled to keep him balanced against the table. His face said more than any other part of the scene in front of Connor, eyes heavy-lidded, mouth a little open, head tilted back because it felt  _ so  _ good. He couldn’t see Connor of course. Even if he’d been paying attention, all he would have seen was his reflection in the mirror, the one-sided mirror that Connor could stare at them through.

And yeah, Connor felt the impacts of it, the way what they were doing made him think of why he’d gone in that room in the first place: Hank. There was a part of him that wanted Hank to see this too, for whatever reason he couldn’t quite pinpoint. His LED spun yellow as he took in information, as he considered whether or not to get Hank. He wasn’t sure  _ why  _ he needed Hank. He just thought maybe he did.

But he couldn’t really move. He felt frozen in place, watching as Nines pulled back and Gavin pushed his hips off of the table, grasping Nines’ head with both hands once he stood fully to force himself deeper, thrusting into Nines’ mouth again and again, harder and harder. Even with the microphones turned off, with the speaker that usually allowed the officers in the room Connor was in to hear the interrogation, Connor could hear the animalistic groan that Gavin made. He was that loud, that unrestrained, and it was sending shockwaves to pleasure sensors that Connor didn’t even know  _ existed.  _ There was something raw and intense and powerful about the way Gavin pushed into Nines’ throat, and Connor suddenly realized the perk of having no gag reflex. He’d never anticipated it being useful in a sexual context, but now that he knew it was, he found himself… longing? The new emotions never ceased to surprise him.

He didn’t have to hear everything Gavin said to get the point, because from this angle he could see the soft, needy, pleading eyes Nines was giving him, looking up at Gavin from where he stayed on his knees. Gavin never seemed like the gentle type, but Connor watched as he released Nines’ head and rested his hand on his chin, sliding out and drawing him up off of the ground.

For a moment, Connor wondered if it was wrong for him to watch, if this was shameful in some way. After all, Gavin and Nines had no idea he was monitoring them from the room beside them, no clue anyone was watching. He could see Gavin’s lips move, but couldn’t hear. Nines answered him with a kiss, leaning in as Gavin brushed his fingers through his hair, tucking a stray strand back. Together, they seemed almost intimate in that moment, but then Gavin’s face flashed back to how it usually was, a little rougher, a little more intense.

When Gavin turned to the mirror, Connor almost worried he had been caught. His mind filtered through options as his LED went yellow again. If anything, he figured he could simply tell the truth: he’d gone into the room to search for paperwork for Lieutenant Anderson, and he could move on, pretend he hadn’t been watching them. But that was a bit harder now that he was more fully equipped. His brain could say he hadn’t been watching, but certain other parts of him couldn’t say that, because a quick glance down made it obvious he was enjoying this. He silently cursed the fact that it was hard to will that away on its own. Previously, that hadn’t been an issue. After deviation? It was one more often than he wanted to let on.

His hand strayed down as he gave himself a small squeeze. Watching felt wrong, especially watching as Gavin pressed Nines to the mirror, inches from where Connor stood watching. Nines planted his hands, leaning against it as Gavin bit his neck, kissing him and working his way up to Nines’ ear. He said something too quiet for Connor to hear, and Connor stilled, worried they knew he was watching. But then Nines nodded, smiled softly, and stepped back, switching places with Gavin. Gavin pressed his cheek to the mirror, eyes closed as Nines dragged his cock along the cleft of Gavin's ass.

Connor was well-acquainted with the way they could lubricate from the tip easily the same way he knew that he could do that with his android hole, too. Clearly, Gavin liked things better this way. For a moment, Connor found himself wondering how Hank liked things, which part of him he would lubricate, given the opportunity. He tried to push that thought from his head, to ignore the fleeting feeling he had. Lieutenant Anderson was his partner, his roommate. Thoughts like that one weren't helpful.

Gavin barely flinched as Nines entered him, rolling his eyes back a little. His face twisted in pleasure with Nines’ hand on his shoulder, and Connor could see the movement of Nines rocking into him slowly. Nines’ hand reached forward, wrapping around Gavin's cock, and Connor both blessed and cursed the fact that this one-way mirror was long enough for him to see everything.

He wanted to touch himself. At the same time, he didn't. Feelings, especially new ones, could be so overwhelming though. The desire to touch himself won out and instead of just adjusting outside of his pants, he reached in, seeking relief.

“You, uh, you find what you were looking for?” Hank asked, and Connor jumped. He hadn't heard Hank come in, which was strange. He was built with heightened senses in mind and somehow Hank had gotten the best of him.

“I'm sorry, Hank, but I didn't find the paperwork you sent me to look for,” Connor answered, turning to try to hide the situation at hand. Still, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Nines shamelessly fucking Gavin on the other side of the glass.

“Not what I was talking about, Connor. Guess you see now why they keep taking such long lunch breaks, huh?”

“Lieutenant?” From everything Hank was saying, he knew exactly what he was sending Connor toward. Suddenly, LED whirring yellow, then blue again, Connor realized. “There was no paperwork.”

“Sometimes assholes need filled, Connor. Sometimes that asshole is Gavin,” he said, stepping closer to Connor. “Sometimes it's a plastic one.”

“You mean Nines—”

“I mean you have needs now, Connor. If watching them helps you get your rocks off,” he chuckled, “have fun,” he repeated and turned toward the door.

“Hank, wait,” Connor said.

“What?” Hank's gruff voice could seem like it carried a tone, but his unexpected smile didn't lie.

“You mentioned plastic assholes needing filled, too. Am I mistaking that this is a proposition?”

“What was it you said to me? It's whatever you want it to be or somethin’?”

Connor’s fans whirred what sounded like a sharp inhale. If he could breathe, he would have been breathing hard just at the prospect. “Will you do that?” he asked.

He felt hesitant to ask, even if it seemed like Hank was offering it to him. He nodded toward what was happening on the other side of the mirror, the way Nines’ fingers gripped Gavin's hair, tugging his head back as Gavin's hands pressed against the mirror. He looked forward as if he could see Connor and Hank on the other side. Nines leaned forward and sucked at the patch of skin on the back of Gavin's neck and Connor wondered if that felt good, wanted Hank to do the same to him. 

“Hank, I—”

“I'm way ahead of you,” Hank said, chest against Connor's back as he slid Connor's pants down. Connor was already wet and ready for him, and the fact that Hank wasn't surprised told him Hank had been thinking about this, hoping for it. The thought sent fire through Connor's system, made his cheeks blue from the blush creeping across his face.

Hank’s hands were firm on his waist, one sliding down to grip Connor's ass. “Damn, they really do make all of you perfect, don't they?” Connor fought another blush at that. “I need to do anything to get you …  _ you know _ ?” Hank asked him.

“No, Hank. I'm ready.” He was, but it felt Hank didn't quite grasp  _ how  _ ready Connor was until he slipped a finger into him.

“You weren't kiddin’,” he said, drawing his hand back to Connor's waist before lining himself up and pushing into him. As if to mirror the movements Nines was making as he placed his hand on Gavin’s shoulder, Hank did the same to Connor, thrusting forward as Connor leaned against the glass, mirroring Gavin almost exactly. Had Nines swapped places with Gavin, it would have been almost eerie, but as it stood, they were still incredibly in sync with each other. As Nines’ hand moved to Gavin’s hair, Hank’s moved to Connor’s, and as Nines used his free hand to stroke Gavin’s cock, Hank did the same for Connor, too.

Connor couldn’t help but whimper, moaning a little bit with each touch from Hank. He’d never felt this before, never had someone fuck him, never had someone kiss his neck, never felt that kind of intimacy. Here he was, doing it at work, with  _ Hank  _ of all people, the person he trusted most in the world. It wasn’t so much the pleasure, though that was obviously intense and powerful to him. It was the emotion and feeling that was still so new to him, the idea that he had such a strong level of trust for Hank, and Hank was taking care of needs he didn’t know he needed taken care of.

That was what got his fans whirring more than the feeling, but the pleasure sensors he had were going crazy with the way Hank kissed the back of his neck gently, just like Nines did to Gavin. When Nines changed his pace, bit the back of Gavin’s neck softly, tugged at the skin, Hank did that to Connor too. They were mirror images, working in sync, Connor’s hands pressed against where Gavin’s hands were on the other side of the mirror. What got to Connor was knowing that they could see Gavin and Nines, but Gavin and Nines couldn’t see them, were blissfully unaware of what was happening on the other side of the mirror. It was hot, intense, powerful in ways he couldn’t describe. Maybe it was because it felt almost wrong to watch something so intimate, but so right to do that intimate thing while watching.

All of it was too much for Connor. The feeling of Hank in him, the way he thrust deeper, the way he leaned close to Connor’s ear, “you sound so good. Nobody told me androids would sound so fuckin’ good,” the way he  _ smelled _ , the way Gavin and Nines looked and how it was obvious to even Connor that Gavin wasn’t going to last much longer… he couldn’t help it. He was coming, spilling into Hank’s hand, still wrapped around his android cock, stroking him over the finish.

“Jesus, Connor,” Hank grunted, and Connor could feel Hank come right behind him, probably urged on by Connor’s own release. On the other side of the mirror, Gavin was coming, too, and once he did, Nines was pulling out, grabbing him, pressing Gavin against the mirror and putting his hands on both sides of his face to kiss him deeply. It was almost rough, the way he pulled Gavin’s hair and the way Gavin raked his fingernails down Nines’ back.

Hank was softer. No longer mirroring their movements, he turned Connor toward him, cupped a hand under his chin, gently tilted his head to kiss him softly. “The paperwork you were looking for is on my desk, Con. Has been the whole time.” It was a soft confession, a quiet one. Connor nodded.

“I think it would be wise for you to leave some paperwork behind in here tomorrow, Hank. If you catch my drift.” Connor’s eyes flicked to the window beside him, the one Gavin and Nines were still pressed against. “Perhaps Gavin has the correct idea in taking a longer lunch break. That is, if you won’t miss the burgers you typically have too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am endlessly thankful to magicbubblepipe for sparking this idea and for beta reading it for me.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as one-true-deviant or Twitter as jordanxwaters


End file.
